Who's At The Door?
by gleeklover527
Summary: Parker is at the door ready to apologize to Kristina for breaking her heart. Will Kristina be able to forgive her or will Parker have done the unforgivable?


It had been a week since Parker had left. Molly was sitting in the living room reading one of her favorite novels. She could hear the sad music playing in Kristina's room. It had been the routine since her sister had read the letter. Kristina was heartbroken and Molly wished there was something she could do to help her. A knock at the door tore her from her book and her thoughts.

"You have some nerve showing up here." Molly couldn't believe that the woman in front of her would come to her house after what she has done.

"You must be Molly. Kristina's told me so much about you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me, Professor."

"Is Kristina home?"

"Yes, she is and no you can't see her."

"Molly, please. I need to see her so I can explain..."

"Explain what? How you broke my sister's heart into a thousand pieces?"

"I made a mistake and I need to tell her that. Please, let me see her."

Molly looked up and down at the woman in front of her. From the pictures Molly had seen and from the way Kristina talked about her, this was not what Molly had been expecting. The woman in front of her had dark circles under her eyes and no matter how much makeup she had used it looked like she hadn't been afforded sleep in days.

"Her room is upstairs. First door on the right. If I hear her crying or getting upset I will throw you out. Got it?" Molly stepped aside when Parker nodded that understood.

Kristina heard her door opening and was about to tell Molly to get out when she smelled the perfume. That wasn't Molly.

"What are you doing here, Parker?"

"We need to talk."

"Want me to go ahead and take my clothes off now? That's how we talk, isn't it?"

"Kristina, please..."

"You told me we were going to talk a week ago and guess what? You left! So, excuse me, if I don't believe a word you say." Kristina had stood up from the chair at her computer and walked over to stand directly in front of Parker.

"I deserve that. I left and I hurt you. Kristina, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? No, I'm the one that's sorry! Sorry, that I could believe that we ever had a chance. You kept saying one of us would get hurt and I wouldn't listen so, you just told me what I wanted to hear. That way you could skip town without a second thought."

"That's not how it happened."

"Really? Because, that's what happened from what I can see."

"Kristina, you're not letting me explain."

"Why should I? You broke my heart, Parker! You broke it!" Kristina stopped talking long enough to see that Parker had tears in her eyes. Eyes that were already bloodshot and had dark circles under them. This wasn't the Parker she had always seen before, the woman in front of her was not _her_ Parker.

"I never meant to hurt you. I promise you. I had planned to walk back into that hotel room and for us to have an honest conversation about our future."

"If that's what you wanted then why didn't you come back? You said you were coming back to me." Kristina was crying now and she could see that Parker was torn between reaching out and maintaining her distance. Parker's hand touched her cheek and Kristina cursed herself for not being strong enough to push her away.

"I didn't come back because I let myself be influenced by other people. I won't make that mistake again." Parker took a breath, "I resigned from my position at Wesleyan."

"Parker, why would you do that? Being a professor there was your dream job."

"I resigned because dreams change, Kristina."

"Your dream now is to be an out of work professor?" Kristina joked and Parker smiled at the fact she wasn't being yelled at anymore.

"No, it isn't but I appreciate the sarcasm."

"This new dream, then? What is it?"

"Being with you." Parker shook her head when Kristina started to talk, "I need to get this out and if you interrupt me I'll never get to say it all. I made the biggest mistake of my life when I left Port Charles. I left because that's what I thought I should do but it became very clear that it wasn't. I missed you so much and I just kept thinking about what would have happened if I had stayed. And maybe I don't know what's going to happen next but I know that if I'm going to live out the life I want I have to start by being honest with you."

"You want me? You came back for me? You gave up your career for me?"

"I actually talked to the dean at PCU. He told me that if I wanted a job there that he could find me one. I told him I wanted to be here and nowhere else."

"You know I'm still mad at you. The things you said in your letter. That the night between us was a mistake…"

"Lies. Everything I said was a lie. I was trying to put distance between us and for what? All I did was end up hurting both of us. I want to try with us Kristina. I have feelings for you and it's more than just an attraction."

"Parker, you can't play with my heart and then leave again. I need to know that this is for…"

Kristina never got to finish talking because Parker interrupted her with a light peck on the lips. Instead of pulling away after the kiss Kristina went in for more. She felt Parker's tongue and allowed it entrance. No one had ever made her feel this way with just one kiss. It was an overwhelming amount of emotions. After she heard the moan come from her throat she took a step back.

"Are you hungry? I don't know about you but I haven't eaten very well the past week." Parker was attempting to collect her breath and Kristina took pride in the smeared lipstick and the disheveled look of the woman in front of her.

"You want to take me to dinner?"

"I do. I heard the Metro Court has a nice restaurant." Hearing how it sounded Parker shook her head, "I'm not saying that we need to go the Metro Court because it's a hotel. How about you pick a restaurant?"

"Let's go to the Metro Court, order room service, and talk. Talk with our words this time instead of…" Kristina looked at her own bed and then back at Parker, "I assume you have a room."

"I have a room, yeah. The same one as last time in a weird twist of fate."

"Then let's go before my mom gets home. I'm willing to talk to you and give you the benefit of the doubt. I'm not sure she feels the same." Kristina opened the door and began walking down the stairs.

Parker adjusted her clothes and took a breath. It was time to tell Kristina the truth. All of it and it wasn't going to be easy. She wasn't going to be forgiven overnight but luckily she was willing to wait a lifetime as long as she had a chance with the woman she wanted more than anyone else.


End file.
